Piece Of Cake
by Tsunami-dono
Summary: It's Kaoru's birthday, and Kenshin plans to make a special cake for her. Since I don't really know what's gonna happen, I can't really say more. ;;


Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything that is related to the series and movies of Rurouni Kenshin and Samurai X except for some poetry and this story. That's all.  
  
A/N ~ I've actually waited for a very long time to post this. I wrote it, maybe, two or three months ago, but didn't think that this was a good enough story to post. *sigh* Oh well. It's MY story, and I should show you all what my best and worst is. Not that this is necessarily my worst. ^^ Whatever. Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Piece Of Cake  
  
By Tsunami-dono  
  
Chapter 1 - Batter  
  
"Now how did this happen?" Kaoru asked, putting her hands to her hips. She had just walked into the kitchen after coming from the market with Kenshin. The containers of food were set down on the floor.  
  
Yahiko and Sano were both covered with batter, and couldn't think of a single thing to say. They couldn't ruin her surprise. They had to think of something.  
  
"Jou-chan, we...ano..." Sano started, but Kenshin was coming right behind them with amazing speed. Oh well, too late now.  
  
Kenshin gently stepped on the pair's feet and smiled. "These two were just experimenting Kaoru-dono, that they were. Nothing to worry about except for the mess they made, de gozaru."   
  
"All right, but if you start 'experimenting' again then I'm afraid that you'll have to get your own place to do it, instead of my kitchen." Kaoru laughed and turned to go to her room.  
  
Kenshin waited until she was out of earshot. "Oroo! That was too close! Maybe next time you two can distract her, and sessha can bake the cake, de gozaru. I don't want Kaoru-dono catching on." He grabbed a rag to start washing the floor. "I'll clean up here, de gozaru."  
  
Yahiko turned around to face him. "But Kenshin, when are we going to distract her? She's already been to town. And if we take her anywhere else then she'll start wondering!"   
  
Sanosuke put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "The kid has a point. We have to make it a little less obvious, or she'll figure it out. Of course it is kind of hard doing this, considering it's her house." He put his other hand on his chin to think. Everything was silent while Sanosuke continued his deep thoughts of nothingness.  
  
Yahiko piped up with innocence. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"What the heck do you mean? What hurts?"   
  
Yahiko grinned devishly. "You're not used to thinking. It has to hurt." He broke out into hysteric laughs and ran out the door. His laughter echoed through the Kamiya dojo, and brought Kaoru out of her room, and brought Sanosuke out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why you little punk! Couldn't you see I was trying to think of something!" Sano yelled, catching Yahiko at the gate and locking his head in his arm. "Baka! Did you think you could escape me!"  
  
Kenshin had a worried look upon his face. He wasn't paying any attention to the two, but to Kaoru's surprise they planned. And since it was the first year that they were at the dojo, Kenshin wanted it to be very special.  
  
Kenshin heard footsteps coming nearer. They padded softly, so he figured it was Kaoru coming to check on them. She moved slowly, shuffling her feet along the hard wood floor. Continuing in a complete, and steady beat. The sound slowly started to intrance Kenshin, but then he thought of the surprise. When was he or the others going to distract her?  
  
Kaoru had her hakama and gi on. "Oh my. They'll never change. And Kenshin, just to let you know, I'll be out for a little practicing." Kaoru smiled and walked off with her shinai.  
  
Kenshin waved goodbye, but remember that someone had to distract her for a very long period of time. "Gomen Yahiko, but sessa will have to send you to practice, de gozaru."  
  
"Suimasen, but prehaps Yahiko would like to train with you Kaoru-dono. It might keep him out of trouble. That's only what sessa would do..."  
  
Kaoru stared at him, contemplating what he said. "I guess anything that can keep Yahiko out of trouble is okay." She walked over to tap Yahiko on the shoulder. "Hey, Yahiko-chan!"  
  
"What did you call me!"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Kenshin thought that it would be a good idea for you to come and do some extra training."  
  
Yahiko looked over at Kenshin, glaring. Kenshin was silently on his knees begging for him to go. His upper body was placed, with his hands outstretched, on the ground. His eyes just screamed for agreement.  
  
"Hai, hai busu. Just let me get my stuff," grumbled Yahiko. Kenshin jumped for joy behind Kaoru, but he knew that he owed Yahiko big time for this. But Kenshin needed time, and pointed to a clock. "Oh, and how long are we gonna be gone?"  
  
Kaoru took great pleasure in this. "It depends. How long are you willing?"  
  
Yahiko groaned. He saw what she was getting at. "You're not gonna trick me. Just pick how long you're gonna torture me busu."  
  
She frowned slightly, her lips forming a pout. "Fine then. Four hours, or until it's time to eat. Which ever one comes first," Kaoru huffed, storming off. You could tell her fun had been ruined.  
  
"Oro!" thought Kenshin. " Sessa really owes Yahiko big time. He knew Kaoru would make it longer if he didn't choose. Oh, but sessa does feel sorry for making him do this, de gozaru." Kenshin started toward the kitchen, and his eyes rested upon the still uncleaned mess of batter. "Of course, Kaoru-dono deserves this. Besides, this is her first birthday with us here, de gozaru."  
  
Kenshin picked up the rag once more, moving it around in circles upon the floor. The fluid motion almost hypnotizing. He continued without hesitation, but picked up speed, knowing what time he had. After he finished cleaning the kitchen, he looked for the ingrediants for the cake.   
  
"Oroo! Wait a minute. Sano and Yahiko had the last of the ingrediants before. Sessa will need to go get some. Sessa should be back in plently of time, de gozaru," thought Kenshin, walking up to the door. Sanosuke stood in his way at the door, just about to come in.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin. Where are you going? I thought you were gonna bake the cake." Sanosuke stepped inside, looking around warily.  
  
"Do not worry Sano, Yahiko went with Kaoru-dono to train. And sessa was going to bake the cake, but for that you need ingrediants, de gozaru," explained Kenshin, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Sano turned away, embarassed about earlier. "Gomen Kenshin. I was just following directions." He kicked his feet at the floor.  
  
Kenshin turned, ready to leave. "That you were, Sano. Sessa has to get going now. Sessa would also appreciate it if you would stay," said Kenshin. He disappeared past the gates, and into the mid day dust.  
  
Kenshin approached the main street. He saw the different varities of food stuffs. There were carts with fruits and vegetables, and some with meat and fish. Kenshin grabbed some of the bean sprouts.  
  
"These should go nicely with the meal sessa is preparing for dinner tonight." Kenshin spotted more shops with the things that he actually came for. "Sessa will do that after making the cake though, de gozaru."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N ~ So? Did you think that it was my worst? My best? I won't know if you don't review. Remember, I was inexperienced at the time. ^ ^;; Oh well. 


End file.
